Anything You Can Do We Can Do Better
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: On a rather bland double date night, Sam proposes a sexy challenge to spice things up. Denny/Sastiel (Dean/Benny, Sam/Cas)


**I can confidently say that this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written...though I have another fic I'm working on that might give this one a run for it's money...anyway. This is for Kirby (theboykingandhisangel on tumblr)**

* * *

It had started off as just the boys enjoying a nice night in. Dean had offered to cook, so he made burgers, all he really knew how to make well, but he was learning. They'd started watching "Jaws," Dean's pick, but hardly made it halfway through the movie before they lost interest and resorted to…other activities.

They all sat on the floor, Sam and Cas very unreservedly making out beside Dean and Benny who went in for a few pecks on the lips. But when Benny tried to shift Dean closer and thumbed at the hem of his shirt, Dean resisted, slightly perturbed by the fact that his brother and the angel were clearly headed in the sex direction in such close proximity.

"Alright," Dean said. "I think it's time we each got a room." He began to stand up, but Benny pulled him back down and began to lick at his neck saying playfully, "What's the matter, sweetheart, you embarrassed?"

Dean blushed hard, trying his best to wiggle out of Benny's firm hold. He was a little put off by the fact that he was currently witnessing his brother and the ex-angel make out. But any reservations he had didn't last long once Sam joined the conversation.

"Ha," Sam laughed, turning to the other couple, lust burning in his eyes. "He should be embarrassed. Cas and I could make a fool of both of you when it comes to fucking. Isn't that right, babe?"

Dean and Benny were speechless.

Cas hummed in pleasure as Sam's lips descended upon him again. "Oh, I'm certain of it, Sam," and he grinned a smirk way too sinful to be on an angel's face. Dean and Benny's jaws nearly dropped. Sam and Cas were always the "cutesy couple." But both Dean and Benny couldn't deny that learning it certainly wasn't that way in their sex life was kind of hot. Okay scratch that…it was _very _hot.

Finally, Benny picked up his jaw and replied with a smirk, staring directly into Cas' burning blue eyes, "That a challenge, angel boy?"

Cas moaned and arched into Sam's roaming touch. Never breaking eye contact with the vampire across the room. The look in his eyes was all the confirmation Benny needed.

"Oh, you're so fucking on."

"Wait, what?!" Dean protested but Benny descended upon him, locking their lips and pulling Dean roughly into his lap.

"Come on, sugar. We gotta show up your big brother and cassie over here." Benny's eyes were afire and god the way he was being all dominating really had Dean all hot and bothered. He was this close to giving in…then Benny leaned down and whispered in his ear, "gotta show 'em that no one fucks better than we do, darlin'." He bit down on the shell of Dean's ear and that was all the persuasion Dean needed. As Benny worked his hands under Dean's t-shirt, the hunter looked over at the two beside them. Sam was already shucking off his shirt, pulling and sucking at Cas' lips with his own, and Cas' hands were playing over Sam's nipples. Dean's cock twitched, and damn this was so wrong but, yeah, maybe he could get into this.

He found Benny's lips with his own and ground down into the vampire's lap, moaning into his mouth. Benny's hands kneaded Dean's ass through his jeans and sucked at his lip. "Yeah, sugar, get into it…" he said in his low, gravelly voice that made dean's cock stand at full attention.

From across the room they heard the quiet, soft moans of Cas who was pinned under Sam now, fully spread out beneath the hunter. Cas' hands ran across Sam's back, causing the hunter to shiver visibly and speed up the pace at which he was grinding their hips together. Dean could clearly see the wet patches in the front of both of their pants where their throbbing dicks had leaked, and at the thought, he could feel is own cock pulse out a few drops of the slick liquid. And he no longer cared that he and Benny would be fucking in the same room as Sam and Cas. He just needed Benny to take him right fucking now.

"Uhhhn…Benny…" Dean moaned, licking his lips, smooth and sensual. Benny got the idea.

He grabbed Dean by the waist, hands so tight bruises were certain, and flipped him onto his hands and knees. Dean groaned and arched his back, feeling Benny's hands viciously pry at his belt. As much as he hated to admit it, Dean loved to be manhandled. And Benny was more than willing to please. But Dean blushed harder than ever, knowing that Sam and Cas were now both witness to the fact. But he found that he really, _really_ didn't care anymore once Benny pulled his pants down, settled in between his legs, pulled his ass cheeks apart and teased his hole with his tongue.

"Oh, god…" Dean whined, unable to resist. He braced himself on his elbows and fucked back onto Benny's tongue as he began to eat Dean out good and proper.

Sam roughly stripped Cas of his jeans, the ex-angel's erection coming up hard against his stomach. Cas' had his eyes glued to the other pair the whole time, cock leaking against his stomach when he saw the way Dean's legs quivered in pleasure as Benny rimmed him. In between gasps, Cas said, "I think they're winning, Sam."

"Not for long," Sam panted.

From his pocket, Sam pulled out a tube of lube and hurriedly removed his own jeans. Cas lay back and watched every one of Sam's actions intently, practically drooling at the sight of Sam's thick, throbbing cock.

"Shit…" Dean sighed at the sight of Sam's dick sliding through his lube coated fingers. He was transfixed by his brother's movements and it never really hit him that he was staring, and salivating quite heavily, at the sight of his brother's impressive length. But perhaps even more delicious, was the sight of Cas, spread out like a fucking filthy whore, sucking greedily at his own fingers, eyes locked with Sam. Then without hesitation Cas stuffed the two slick digits deep into the tight heat of his ass and moaned so loud Dean swore he could feel it across the floor.

"Benny, please I need you so bad…" Dean pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut, his dick leaking an impressive amount of precome onto the floor beneath him.

He thrust himself back onto Benny's tongue a good few more times, the feel of the vampire's tongue buried deep inside him making his head spin. And shit, Dean loved being eaten out, went fucking crazy for it, but he _needed_ to feel Benny's dick inside him _right fucking now_.

Benny pulled away and licked the taste of Dean from his mouth while struggling out of his own trousers. He smacked a hand hard against Dean's firm ass, causing the hunter to utter a rather unmanly cry. Leaning down over Dean's back, Benny kissed and nipped at his ear. "Gonna fuck you so good, brotha'."

"Yes, Benny, please…" Dean breathed, feeling Benny's thick cock rub into the cleft of his ass.

"Yo sasquatch," Benny called to Sam. "Pass that, will ya? Gotta get Dean's ass all good and wet for me, don't I, Dean?" Benny purred, rubbing affectionately at Dean's bare ass and Sam grinned as he slid the tube of lube across the floor.

As Benny prepped himself, Dean's eyes wandered once again to the other pair panting and sweating on the floor beside them. He watched unreservedly as his brother leaned down over Cas and graced his lips with a warm, loving kiss, a final moment of sweet tenderness before they really picked up the pace. With Cas' legs spread wide around Sam's hips, the hunter slid into the angel and Dean's eyes were fixed on Sam's engorged cock as Cas' hole swallowed it inch by inch.

The sounds Cas was making were clearly exaggerated and the way he looked over at Benny with a smug grin was an obvious challenge.

Benny shoved two lubed fingers unceremoniously in Dean's spit-slick ass in a rush to catch up to their competitors. And Dean barely had time to brace himself before Benny was slamming into him. And god it hurt, it fucking hurt but it hurt so good that Dean was now by far releasing the loudest cries, gasping and groaning and panting. His face went bright red as he had tried so hard to keep quiet. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Didn't want Sam and Cas to hear how utterly debauched he got when Benny was fucking his ass. But Benny was determined to make a point, and Dean failed to stop a deep, needy moan that was ripped from him as Benny thrust in harder. And Dean's hot sound of pleasure was rewarded with a similar one from Cas who, Dean realized, had been watching him the entire time.

Dear god…the fallen angel was fucking watching him get pounded in the ass by a vampire. Why was that so fucking arousing?

"Shit…" Dean sighed and his gaze fell from Cas', his cheeks burning with passion and desire and maybe a little embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, baby," Benny purred in his sweet southern drawl. "Want them to know how much of a slut you are for my cock." At this point, Dean was quivering, muscles taut and shaking all over, body coiled and ready for release.

"God…your ass, Castiel. So fucking tight…" Sam practically yelled making sure to be heard over the collective grunts and moans that filled the room. And remarkably, even louder, Cas cried, "Yes, yes, Sam, oh please, sir, give me more." Cas' voice was cracking in his throat, each deep thrust from Sam forcing the air from his lungs. Cas could take it, and loved to take it, _hard_. Sam was more than willing to oblige. Sam took Cas' legs and pushed them further and further up towards his chest, opening Cas wider, sinking in deeper. Cas hadn't been all that flexible when he and Sam got together for the first time, but he had been determined with things like this and they'd had a lot of practice. He managed to hook his ankles up around Sam's neck. Sam grinned wickedly, thinking, _there's no fucking way those two bitches can compete with that._

"Yeah, Cas, take it, like the good little cockslut you are. God, you fuckin' love being stuffed full don't you, Cas?" Sam teased.

Cas nearly laughed at how fucking ridiculous this all was. But it was true. He loved it. The tight, heavy feeling in his stomach felt better than flying.

"Yes! Yes, Sam, oh god I love your cock. Love taking it up the ass for you. Love it when you make me scream your name."

Dean and Benny were getting quite the show tonight. In fact, they were so invested in not missing a single second of the eyeful of live porn they were getting that Benny's thrusts had slowed to a stop and Dean hardly noticed. It took a few seconds for things to click back into place.

"We can't let 'em win now can we?" Benny nearly whispered in Dean's ear.

"No…s-s-sir," Dean squirmed with delight.

"That's right, baby. Show 'em what you got."

Dean allowed a smug smile to come to his lips. He knew exactly what Benny was referring to. It was his time to shine.

Benny, still inside Dean, went totally still, sitting back and making Dean work for it. And damn did Dean work. From his hands and elbows, ass in the air, he began thrusting his hips in tight, controlled circles, fucking himself back on Benny's cock. He clenched and engaged every muscle trying to get Benny as deep inside him as possible. Damn he needed it. He needed it bad.

Benny smacked Dean's ass, letting the sharp crack of it resonate through the room. "You see that?" he called to the other pair. "You see how bad he wants it? Such a slut for me." Another swift smack. "Good boy," he purred.

Dean fucked himself back vigorously on benny's dick, panting desperately, wantonly, moaning, "yes…yes…yes" until it became too much. He couldn't take it. His pistoning hips slowed to a stop, every muscle in his body so tense, warm heat coiled in his body so tight, he felt like he was going to explode. "Shit, Benny…I…I'm gonna come…" And indeed he felt like slut. Getting off on the intensity of it all, he was nearing his release without even a hand on his cock.

"Not yet, sugar," Benny drawled, voice warm and smooth as honey. "We gotta show 'em how good you can be for me." And now, he wrapped his thick fingers around Dean's length and Dean whined hot and filthy. "But don't worry. I'm gonna make you come so hard you're gonna lose your fuckin' mind." Benny, once again, began slamming home into Dean's tight and overwhelmingly hot hole.

"God, he takes it so good for you, Benny," Sam said, his hands on Cas' knees now, pushing his legs down and apart, sliding in and out of Cas incessantly. "Never knew my big brother was such a dirty whore."

"Sam stop…" Dean warned but he was already fucked to oblivion. His breathless panting didn't really sound very intimidating. Was his brother really talking dirty to them right now? God this was so fucked up…

"Dean, shit, you look so good getting fucked. Bet Benny's dick feels so good in your ass. How's it feel, Dean?"

Dean was stunned silent, face burning red. But Benny compelled him, delivering another smack to Dean's already red cheeks. "Your brother asked you a question, Dean. You better fuckin' answer him."

"Please…" Dean shivered, and he wasn't entirely sure what he was pleading for. And he resisted at first, but then he just let go, "God yes, I love it. Feel so fuckin' full. Love getting fucked, Sammy. Benny's got a cock like a fucking god…"

Sam let out a small chuckle, the rhythm of his hips not stuttering for a moment. A smugness in his voice as he purred, "That's right…" and returned his attention to his own lover.

"Sam," Cas whined, tearing his eyes away from the other couple. "Sam, I'm close."

"Yeah, you fucking are, Castiel. Show em how good you come for me, baby. C'mon…" And Sam's slick hand was stripping Cas' wet, leaking cock so fast he couldn't keep up with his thrusts, but a little extra force in the snap of his hips had Cas coming all over himself with a cry.

"Shit," Benny moaned, watching Cas come in long messy strings across his chest, face contorted in pleasure. It made him double his efforts at pounding into Dean.

"Yes, yes, fucking…_yesss_…" Dean half screamed half groaned, Benny slamming his over-stimulated prostate each time. It didn't help that he had his brother's filthy words on repeat in his mind. His blood felt electric and when he finally reached his climax he came harder than he ever had in his life, shaking through the aftershocks and clenching hard around Benny's hot thickness. Of course, considering, Benny couldn't hold off much longer with that to deal with and he too released hot and hard and deep into Dean with a heavy groan.

Sam brought a shaky, come-covered hand to his lips, and with a careful tongue licked one long finger clean. All it took was the taste of Cas to get him to release all he had inside his lover with a breathy, "f-fuck…" on his lips. He thrust through the aftershocks, and got a twisted feeling of pleasure when he pulled out and saw some of his own come dribble out of Cas' fucked-out hole. One slender finger slid over Cas' sensitive skin and pushed the wayward drop back in, earning a stuttered sigh from the angel.

They each collapsed with their respective partners, sprawling out across the floor and invading each other's space. They didn't care though. They were all too exhausted and high on endorphins to really give a shit. Plus, there wasn't much they could complain about after they'd just participated in some of the dirtiest sex they'd ever had. They didn't feel dirty though. They just felt _good._

"I have to hand it to you, Sam," Benny said after catching his breath. "You fuck Cas better than any porn star I've ever seen."

Sam laughed and Cas struck a smile of his own in pride. Cas curled into Sam's side and stroked a lazy hand up his chest. "Thanks," Sam huffed.

After pausing a moment, "Dean?" Sam said, the obvious question of "how was it?" in his voice.

They all looked over at the breathless hunter who lay on the other side of Benny.

Dean looked back and them, his eyes bright and shining, his body limp and fatigued. He let out a breathy chuckle, unable to hide his wide smile. Dean was high right now. High on sex and love and lust. Running a sweaty hand through his hair, a blissed-out "wow…" was all he could manage.


End file.
